Deck
by Heat Spark
Summary: "Esa pequeña arma era el símbolo de algo que ya no existía más: una relación tanto laboral como paternal que había forjado durante meses con Redfield. Siempre le había visto un potencial ilimitado y un pequeño pedazo de él le seguía asegurando, incluso ahora, que en algún momento su pupilo cambiaría de parecer y lo acompañaría como en los viejos tiempos."


バイオハザード le pertenece a Capcom.

* * *

**D**eck

_"Pero por ese nombre no debes llamarme..."_

* * *

Los dedos de Wesker rozaron la pantalla iluminada, justo por encima de la imagen de Chris Redfield. Conocía cada una de las reacciones del contrario y recordaba sus maneras con una exactitud inigualable.

Tenía que capturarlo.

Estaba fastidiado de jugar al gato y al ratón con él. De verlo crear caos a donde quiera que iba, aunque ese caos nunca terminaba siendo contraproducente, siempre lo redirigía a la dirección adecuada.

Sin embargo, ya era hora de detenerlo y acabar con el complejo de héroe que tenía.

Sabía a dónde se dirigía y, según sus fuentes, en aproximadamente doce horas estarían tan cerca de su propio navío que no le sería difícil atraparlo.

Las rutas establecidas difícilmente se desvían y las organizaciones no gubernamentales adoran mostrarles a los demás que son capaces de mantener cierto orden y disciplina. Sobre todo las organizaciones independientes que luchan por un bien común.

* * *

Chris salió a cubierta en cuanto las paredes de su habitación comenzaron a desdibujarse a tal grado que sentía que, si se quedaba dentro, iba a morir aplastado. Por mera costumbre llevaba un arma al costado. Nunca imaginó que su viejo hábito y sus reflejos le salvarían de una derrota inmediata.

Respiró el aire salado y se fijó momentáneamente en las olas que mecían al navío. Prefería los aviones. Eran máquinas mucho más exactas, rápidas y sabía conducirlas con peligroso talento. Los barcos le daban la sensación de que si se quedaban sin combustible se quedarían varados a mitad del océano para siempre.

Antes de volverse notó una sombra a su lado.

Al principió creyó que se trataba de un reflejo de luz causado por el metal. Una ilusión óptica. Pero sus nervios se habían tensado, su corazón bombeando sangre como medida preventiva.

Sin mediar una palabra, desenfundó su pistola, no conocía a nadie más que usara gafas de sol y ropa negra. Ambos se miraron antes de que el menor se lanzara hacia el otro hombre, Wesker se hizo a un lado con tranquilidad y sonrió ladino al notar que había esquivado el ataque ajeno con tanta facilidad como la primera vez.

— Decepcionante. —Sacó su magnum y disparó directamente a la cabeza de Chris. No dudó ni un segundo en apretar el gatillo. Sería terriblemente fácil matarlo de esa manera y subestimarlo a estas alturas sería ridículo. Redfield esquivaría la bala, ¡si él mismo le había entrenado! Su desempeño no podía ser tan limitado. Por debajo de la media no era suficiente para uno de sus antiguos subordinados.

Chris se lanzó hacia un lado en el último momento y con ayuda del impulso que había adquirido se precipitó nuevamente hacia el otro, empuñando su pistola como si se tratara de una espada. El gruñido que salió de su boca al unísono con el del disparo.

Falló. Como siempre.

Frustrado, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que nadie iba a ayudarle y que si alguien pensaba ayudarle probablemente no sería la mejor de las ideas.

Esto era entre Wesker y él. Si lograba derribarlo o darle un buen puñetazo en la cara estaría satisfecho. No estuvo entrenando todos estos años en vano. ¡No puede perder frente a un traidor!

— ¡Wesker! —Otro disparo, seguido de varios más. Todos fallaron. ¿Qué clase de tirador era? ¡Lo tenía enfrente! La velocidad con la que el rubio se movía lo hacía ver como una mancha oscura hasta que se detenía.

— Creo que la sorpresa de verme ha acabado con tu puntería. —Siseó, orgulloso de comprobar lo que ya sabía. Cortó la distancia entre ellos de un tajo y ladeó la cabeza antes de hablar, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa agria: — Terminemos con los juegos, Chris.

El sonido de su pistola cayendo y el metal frío en contra de su frente le indicaron que sólo una pequeña distracción podría salvarlo. Estaba acabado. La muñeca le punzó poco después y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Wesker le había torcido la mano en contra de su voluntad. El dolor se instaló allí. No había nadie cerca y si gritaba nadie podría llegar a su lado sin recibir un buen disparo por encima de las cejas, seguramente Wesker los había arrojado a todos por la borda o los había matado silenciosamente antes de ir a por él. Arriesgar la vida de un soldado joven no era su manera de proceder.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

— Porque retrasas mis planes. —Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del universo. Sin dejar de apuntar con su fusil al contrario, se acercó un poco más. — Me temo que tus acciones han dejado de ser una variante en mis experimentos para convertirse en un fastidio.

No pudo replicar, lo que escuchaba parecía mentira y, a la vez, una verdad indiscutible. La manera en que le respondían era clase y concisa, pero de cierta forma parecía que sólo era una maniobra para convencerlo de que sus intentos por detenerlo eran inútiles, más unos obstáculos simples que paredes que detenían. La culata de la pistola ajena impactó directamente contra su cabeza y Chris se hundió en la inconsciencia. El dolor fue momentáneo, pero la negrura se apoderó de sus sentidos mucho más a prisa de lo que hubiese preferido. El cuerpo pesado del agente cayó sin que nadie lo sostuviera. Ni siquiera el vaivén del barco pudo amortiguar su caída.

* * *

Cuando Chris volvió a abrir los ojos lo único que pudo ver fue la oscuridad.

Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la ausencia de luz y con un movimiento brusco se dio cuenta de que estaba sujeto por las muñecas. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado le provocó tirar con más fuerza. En consecuencia su brazo derecho le ardió.

Respiró hondo para calmarse y mantuvo el cuello erguido para ampliar su campo de visión. Sus piernas no estaban inmovilizadas, pero de todas formas no podía hacer nada con ellas. Tal vez podría patear a cualquiera que se le acercara, pero jamás había sido tan elástico como Jill y tampoco se imaginaba a sí mismo pateando el metal que le rodeaba los antebrazos con la fuerza necesaria para romperlo.

Su viejo capitán no tardó en hacerle compañía. Los lentes oscuros sobre la nariz le parecieron más una máscara que un capricho en la penumbra. Eran igual de ilógicos que los deseos de su portador.

— Veo que estás despierto. Ahora que estás con nosotros, ¿te parece si te quedas tranquilo y obedeces por una vez en tu vida?

— ¡De ninguna manera! Si vas a matarme, ¿por qué no lo haces ya? —Le dedicó una mirada furibunda. Tratando de sonar tan amenazador como su captor. A cada paso, se sentía mucho más vulnerable. Su espacio se estaba reduciendo. — ¿Por qué me capturaste? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

— Es una pregunta interesante. —Concedió el mayor, se acercó un poco más, hasta quedar a unos centímetros, y le apuntó con la misma pistola con la cual le había golpeado antes. Disparó antes de que el menor pudiera cerrar los ojos. — Me gustaría decir que te necesito para efectuar algún rebuscado e innecesario plan en donde terminas siendo la pieza principal y clave para chantajear psicológicamente a tus conocidos. Pero eso sería mentir. Y no es tan mala idea, después de todo.

Chris tragó saliva. La bala le había rozado por encima de su oreja y su corazón, que se había detenido durante ese segundo, comenzaba a bombear sangre con la esperanza de hacer una diferencia y darle una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Pero era inútil. Ni con toda la adrenalina del mundo podría soltarse de sus cadenas. No era tan fuerte.

— No tengo tiempo para charlas innecesarias. —Prosiguió ante la falta de respuesta. Verle asustado y sin poder cubrirse con las manos le proporcionaba un placer inusual, pero carente de diversión. Wesker no gustaba de torturar a los demás y lo último que quería era matarle de un infarto. — Si fueras un poco más inteligente sabrías las respuestas que tanto me exiges. Espero que un poco de soledad te otorgue el tiempo suficiente para reflexionar de manera adecuada, Redfield.

El rubio dio un giro sobre sus talones y se retiró, dejando su espalda como despedida implícita. Al mismo tiempo que abandonaba el cuarto gris, escuchó los vanos intentos del contrario por soltarse y golpearlo en la cara. Oh, lo conocía tan bien. Tan impulsivo y tonto como siempre.

Cuando Chris volvió a quedarse solo, aún mascaba su apellido con la voz de su ex superior. Había escuchado tantas veces su nombre en boca de ese hombre que había aprendido a reconocer cuándo estaba enojado, decepcionado o satisfecho con su desempeño laboral sólo por el tono que empleaba al pronunciar las sílabas. A veces parecía que las acariciaba como si dijese el nombre de un único hijo; en otras, parecía que hablaba sobre el ser humano más incompetente que había conocido nunca.

Esta vez lo había dicho como si tratara con un mocoso estúpido que no aprendería jamás. La ira le corroía por las venas y la idea de que Wesker estuviera decepcionado de él sólo lo hacía enfadar más.

¿Quién le daba el derecho de decidir si hacía bien o mal las cosas? El juego de poder no le duraría mucho. Muy pronto se enterarían de su ausencia (o de la falta de guardias en la cubierta que había contribuido a ella) y lo buscarían.

La suave oscilación sólo comprobó sus sospechas: aún seguía en el mar. El problema era saber en qué dirección se estaba moviendo su prisión andante y cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que perdió el encuentro.

Alejó los pensamientos pesimistas y se dedicó a reflexionar sobre cuántas personas estarían a bordo y a cuántas podría dejar fuera de combate con sólo sus puños y patadas. Tratándose del otro, seguramente también habría B.O.W. en los siguientes cinco kilómetros cuadrados.

Después de todo, pudo haberlo hecho mejor. Pudo haber concentrado la conversación en algo más. Un solo momento de duda en las facciones del mayor le habría sido más que suficiente para lanzarse al interior del mar y reagruparse con sus compañeros.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la pesadez de su propio cuerpo. Nadar cerca de un barco era poco razonable, nadar hacia tierra en una dirección desconocida era lo mismo que suicidarse.

No se preguntó por qué estaba tan cansado hasta que volvió a recuperar la consciencia. Era inusual que se sintiera de esa manera con todo el entrenamiento que había acumulado a través de los años. Estaba preparado para cualquier misión en donde no fuera posible dormir durante días. ¿Por qué ahora no podía quedarse observando a su alrededor hasta poder pintar con su mente cada esquina de su cárcel con exactitud de detalle?

Por otro lado, no era útil ni hacía diferencia alguna que se mantuviera consciente. Lo que había comprobado antes era verdad: no podía soltarse. Podía patear el piso y la pared detrás de él, pero nada más. Todo parecía estar hecho con hierro reforzado o cualquier otro material de ese tipo. Pestañeó varias veces cuando escuchó una respiración pesada.

Su primer instinto fue quedarse tan quieto como una estatua; el segundo, y el más lógico, fue quedarse en silencio. Abrió y cerró los ojos en un intento de agudizar su vista. Al principio creyó que un zombi o algo más le acompañaban, luego se dio cuenta de que la respiración era, en efecto, humana.

Las ropas negras parecían ser un camuflaje perfecto, a excepción de la tez pálida que le contrastaba. Desde donde estaba, Chris podía ver el perfil de su ex capitán. Le costó un poco más de trabajo darse cuenta de que lo que sostenía era su viejo cuchillo de los S.T.A.R.S.

¿Cómo se lo había quitado?

Entrecerró los ojos, la pregunta correcta era, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido revisar sus pertenencias si ya lo tenía capturado? Definitivamente, Wesker era un hombre que se tomaba muy en serio las precauciones. Lo más probable es que lo hiciera para evitar que escapara o tirase una granada sólo para crear una distracción.

Se avergonzó por haber traído un objeto tan personal como aquél al campo de batalla. Cualquier persona vería la inscripción y diría que se trata de un recuerdo de guerra, el digno emblema de un superviviente o un arma que le ayudó cuando las balas se habían esfumado de todas las habitaciones a las que entraba y se encontraba en la peor de las situaciones.

Pero para Chris significada algo más. No sólo era una herramienta que le había salvado de ser mordido hasta la muerte, también era el objeto que más orgullo le hacía sentir, además de su Samurai Edge. Era el triste recordatorio de que era bueno en algo y que su capitán le tenía confianza y creía en él.

Tenso hasta las puntas de los pies, siguió mirando a Wesker hasta que percibió su expresión. Parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos y no se veía nada feliz, si no lo conociera diría que se sentía deprimido o simplemente nostálgico. No obstante, un hombre como Albert Wesker no podía sentirse nostálgico por algo que él mismo había echado a perder. Si tan sólo no los hubiera traicionado y hecho creer que pasaron todos esos meses juntos para morir como animales en el matadero...

El más joven de los dos sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había manera de cambiar el pasado y una persona que era capaz de deshacerse de sus subordinados como si fueran basura no merecía que nadie fuese empático con él.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a olvidar la escena.

Si le conocía bien, la escena que acababa de presenciar podía ser una de sus millones de jugadas maestras. Esas que tanto le habían animado para romperle la nariz y obligarlo a que confesara todo lo que sabía de Umbrella.

Wesker, por su parte, supuso que debía revisar el resto del equipaje de su invitado. Como lo requirió, todos los objetos yacían sobre una mesa metálica. El ángulo de visión desde donde estaba permitía ver con detalle los movimientos de su prisionero y, por consecuente, no tenía necesidad de ocultarse. No le importaba si Chris se ponía a gruñir como un perro rabioso. Ahora cada objeto ajeno era suyo, dispondría de ellos hasta que los considerase inútiles.

Sus dedos pasearon del cuchillo a la pistola. La reconocería en cualquier parte.

_La samurai edge de Chris Redfield_. La sujetó, el peso le era tan familiar que su cabeza se llenó de imágenes en donde el menor la sostenía con una confianza inigualable.

Esa pequeña arma era el símbolo de algo que ya no existía más: una relación tanto laboral como paternal que había forjado durante meses con Redfield. Siempre le había visto un potencial ilimitado y un pequeño pedazo de él le seguía asegurando, incluso ahora, que en algún momento su pupilo cambiaría de parecer para acompañarlo como en los viejos tiempos. Se pondría detrás de él para cubrirlo y se atravesaría para protegerlo de las balas.

Mantuvo la mirada en los ángulos rectos del metal y suspiró con suavidad.

Olvidar el pasado no era una opción, pero dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos era otra forma de abandonarse a sí mismo. Todo lo que había hecho era por una razón y un propósito. No podía cambiar nada y cambiar algo requeriría de más de un plan de respaldo. Fingir su muerte era necesario. Tener testigos lo era aún más.

Lograr que el respeto se convirtiera en odio había sido un daño colateral por el cual no sentía ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, únicamente en días como éstos el sabor amargo del fracaso impregnaba su garganta con las posibilidades no tomadas.

Dejó el fusil a un lado y se retiró sin ganas de volver repasar un plan que no podía tener fallos. Sus planes casi nunca los tenían, siempre tomaba en cuenta a todos los que formaban parte de éstos y sus posibles reacciones.

* * *

Varias horas después, Chris sintió una presencia cerca de él y abrió los ojos de inmediato. Wesker le veía desde arriba.

— ¿A cuántas personas crees que has matado por la paz, Chris?

— A ninguna, yo no soy como tú.

— ¿Se le puede seguir llamando "persona" a alguien que ha mutado más de lo estrictamente conveniente y que además ha perdido el razonamiento? La respuesta que estoy esperando de tu parte es un no. Un virus que afecta tus facultades mentales no sólo se apodera de tu cuerpo, lo hace completamente suyo. Te cambia.

Se detiene un momento.

— ¿Qué me dirías de los zombis? Hemos comprobado que una infección mucho más violenta es capaz de hacer que el infectado conserve ciertos fragmentos de su memoria. Aunque, como en toda investigación en su primera etapa, sigue siendo poco probable que esto se dé.

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? —Replicó con impaciencia. El ceño fruncido hasta arrugar su frente. — ¿Qué es lo que pretendes que haga? ¿Rogarte? ¿Darte la razón? Sólo quieres sentirte importante. ¡Es inútil! Jamás te daré la razón.

La expresión del de lentes no cambió, siguió inmutable pese a las ofensas.

— En cierta forma, nos parecemos, aunque cualquier característica general hace que todos parezcamos similares, si descartamos lo obvio, claro está. —Repuso con tranquilidad.

— ¿Ahora te vas a poner a sermonearme sólo porque echas de menos el pasado? Quien nos traicionó fuiste tú. ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Nada volverá a ser como antes! ¡Mataste a todo el Equipo Bravo! ¡A Joseph! ¡A Brad!

— ¿Quién ha dicho nada del pasado? —Se detuvo a su lado y sujetó el cuello del contrario. — No estás escuchándome, como normalmente haces. No recuerdo haber apuntado ninguna pistola en contra de Joseph Frost o Brad Vickers. Tampoco asesiné al Equipo Bravo.

— Te vi con mi arma. —Soltó con impaciencia. Nunca le sacaría un perdón. — Parecías más que sólo pensativo, parecías estar sinceramente agobiado. Quizás no triste, pero sí arrepentido. Si tanto...—Intenta patearlo en vano. — Si te molesta lo que hiciste, ¿por qué demonios sigues con esto?

— Mi respuesta sería: ¿por qué me detendría? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad, por remota que sea, de que sea perdonado o algo que sostengo con dificultad no se derrumbe si titubeo un poco? Piensa bien lo que dices antes de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. No lo entiendes en lo absoluto.

A Chris sólo le quedaba una alternativa para escuchar lo que quería saber: el chantaje emocional. Nunca había sido especialmente bueno usándolo, pero por una vez no se iba a morir, hasta podría ralentizar a su verdugo.

— Capitán Wesker. —Le miró con preocupación, si aún había algo del hombre en que alguna vez confió, debía probarlo ahora. — Por favor, usted no es así. Capitán...

— Ya no soy tu capitán, Chris. ¡No me digas así!

Los ojos se iluminaron de rojo por detrás del material opaco de las gafas. Se arrojó sobre su rehén y golpeó el aire a lado de su cabeza con la misma fuerza que usaría para atravesarle el pecho.

— Quien está aferrado al pasado no puede hacer un juicio adecuado del presente.

— ¡Nos hizo confiar en usted! ¡Nos hizo creer que protegeríamos a la ciudad! ¡No pudo mentir por tanto tiempo! ¿¡Acaso las vidas que salvamos en ese entonces no significaron nada para usted!? ¿Sólo estaba jugando? —Chris se removió con la intención de darle un cabezazo al otro. — ¡Respóndame, Cápitan Wesker!

Del Chris Redfield que antaño conocía no quedaba casi nada. Los ojos no le brillaban con inocencia, no sonreía como si estuviese planeando una travesura, ya no sonreía enfrente de él, y su cuerpo había cambiado. Los músculos apenas perceptibles debajo de su uniforme de los S.T.A.R.S. ahora eran curvas evidentes que lo hacían ver como una persona totalmente diferente. Los cabellos usualmente alborotados eran más cortos, parecía un peinado más militar que liberal, una señal que indicaba el deseo del orden sobre el caos. La voz ya no se le impregnaba de groserías cuando se exaltaba e incluso se había hecho un poco más gruesa. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le dijo a la misma persona que tenía un potencial invaluable para convertirse en el tirador del equipo Alfa? Desde que fingía no darse cuenta de que lo atraía de manera peligrosa e innecesaria.

Y, sin embargo, tras esos rasgos de soldado leal aún puede ver a su subordinado. Cada músculo pareció moverse para preguntar el por qué de la traición, para hacerlo pagar por todo el sufrimiento, la duda y el miedo.

— Chris.

El nombre se le salió de los labios por costumbre. Aún conservaba ese instinto de reñirlo por todos sus errores.

Su propio cuerpo cedió frente al cansancio y las respuestas que no pudo darle. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta sentir con su pecho la respiración agitada del moreno y captar la fragancia salada que obtuvo en su confinamiento. Estiró los brazos para dejarlos alrededor de los costados de Redfield y rozó con sus dedos la espalda del menor en un abrazo ávido y demandante.

El tacto no era liso y frío como el de la fotografía digital; cálido y suave, eso era lo que sentía.

Sintió unos brazos rodearse en torno a él y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por un momento que ninguno de los dos le contará a nadie y que, dadas las circunstancias, para ambos parecerá más un sueño que algo real.

_Lo siento, Chris._

* * *

**N/A: **Ya, vale, me encantan estos dos como pareja. Vocaloid me inspiró para esto, por muy raro que parezca.


End file.
